


Anderson Joins the Team

by dontchasethesheep



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontchasethesheep/pseuds/dontchasethesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some soccer!Anderperry for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson Joins the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize. Previously published on fanfiction.net.

The Welton Wasps stood at the sidelines, divided in two groups and taking swigs from various water bottles. One group wore yellow bibs, the other wore blue, and both were discussing strategy for the next half of the scrimmage when Coach Gary approached, a boy Meeks had never seen before trailing behind him.

"Alright boys, listen up!" Coach barked at the team. "This is Todd Anderson, and he's joining you for the rest of the season. I expect all of you-" he threw a pointed look at Ace, "-to welcome him. Anderson, join Meeks' team."

He clapped a beefy hand on Todd's shoulder, pushing him towards Meeks' group and without another word, left Todd to shift anxiously under gazes of the team that ranged from curiosity to hostility. Meeks tilted his head, beginning to feel worried for the newcomer. Being on the team involved a lot more than just showing up and being moderately skilled - Coach was a menace and demanded that everyone devoted _hours_ of sweat and tears. In exchange, he shaped them into the best team in the state. Todd looked quite... _mousey_ and not up for the competition they would be facing. He stood awkwardly at the bench, nervously clutching his duffle bag and looking pitiful. Meeks decided to attempt to ease his nerves.

"I'm Stephen Meeks, but the guys just call me Meeks. That's Charlie, Beans, Knox, Ace, and Shroom," Meeks introduced quickly. Todd tilted his head slightly at the strange names, but otherwise stayed passive. "This is only half the team; we're scrimmaging right now - and losing."

"It's 'cause the others have Neil on defence. Can't get the ball past him. Which is great when you're on his team…" Charlie interrupted.

"Not so great when you're against him. You can put this on," Meeks finished, tossing a yellow bib at Todd. Todd nodded gratefully, pulling it over his head.

"Why are you joining the team now?" Knox asked, without a trace of hostility (Knox couldn't be hostile if he tried). "Tryouts were a month ago. Are you any good?"

"I-I just moved to the city, and, uh… I g-guess I'm okay..." Todd stuttered.

"Okay?" Ace said with thinly veiled distrust. "You better hope you're more than _okay_ or Coach will kick you off the team like Cameron," he warned.

Todd laughed nervously. Meeks shot Ace a warning glare at and shook his head - no need to make things difficult for Todd.

"He's not kidding," Shroom was saying. "Cameron injured his ankle and the doctor told him to stay off it for two weeks. By the time he was better, Coach Gary had already replaced him."

Todd's eyes widened. Meeks wanted to say something more to put him at ease, but the other team seemed to be ready, and Meeks still needed to add Todd to the lineup.

"What position do you play, Todd?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"S-striker?" he said, ending hesitantly.

Meeks regarded him for a brief moment before gesturing for Ace to switch positions with Todd, hoping that Todd would prove himself to be a decent opponent for Neil.

"You're up, then, Todd," he declared. "Aggressive striker."

"But he's the new-" Ace began to say, but a sharp glare from Meeks silenced his protests. As the rest of the team jogged to their spots on the field, Charlie turned to him.

"Er, Meeks, I know you're pretty much captain an' all, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Charlie asked him, eyeing Todd skeptically. Todd was standing on the field opposite Neil, scuffing his shoe at the turf, eyes flickering between the parking lot and the ground, resolutely avoiding eye contact with everyone. Neil, on the other hand, was staring at Todd with interest.

Meeks set his jaw and nodded. "I'm sure," he asserted. If Todd turned out to be terrible they could always switch back, Meeks reasoned. The whistle sounded and the scrimmage resumed.

Thirty seconds into the play the team realized they were wrong to doubt Todd. Meeks almost stopped playing to gape in amazement as Todd's timid wince is replaced by a focused grimace. He seems to know exactly where the ball is and where it will go at all times; and for the first time ever, Meeks saw Neil Perry struggling to steal the ball from someone. Neil always defended with such ease, but today, his brown eyes narrowed and he grinned, sprinting after Todd. When Coach Gary finally blew the whistle and the game ended, he realized that he had stopped keeping track of the score in favour of watching Todd and Neil jostle for possession of the ball.

Todd leaned down, hands to his knees, panting and catching his breath. Neil rubbed at the mud on his forehead, looking equally worn, but more cheerful. "Hey, Todd," he called.

Todd's head jerked up with a start and Meeks almost laughed at how the frightened look returned to his face as soon as the game ended.

"Hi," Todd swallowed.

"Good game," Neil congratulated. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Todd squeaked. They continued to talk, but the arrival of Charlie Dalton hindered Meeks' eavesdropping abilities.

"Ah, Neil has a crush," Charlie said.

Meeks chuckled. "He always falls for the players he can't beat."

"Remember George?" Charlie asked.

Meeks groaned. "How could I forget? And what about Julia? That was pitiful."

Charlie laughed in agreement. "Hey, but maybe this time he actually has a chance."

"What do you mean?" Meeks blinked. "You think Todd likes him too?"

Charlie smirked. "Well, he's looking pretty flustered right now."

Meeks looked over to see Neil not-so-subtly flirting with Todd, and Todd turning increasingly red. Meeks wouldn't have guessed that Todd would be physically able to blush, being so red already from playing the game.

Finally, Neil laughed and said goodbye, punching Todd lightly in the arm. As Neil walked towards the locker room, Todd watched him leave, a small smile forming on his face. A smile formed on Meeks's face as well when Neil looked back at Todd - twice.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get it together?" Charlie wondered.

"Three months," Meeks guessed.

" _Three_? Meeks, they'll be making out in the middle of the field by the end of the month."

"Please. Have you seen how shy Todd is? It's gonna be at least a month, if not two."

"Just because _you're_ a prude…"

Meeks glared at Charlie. "Y'know what? Twenty bucks says in over a month."

"Fine," Charlie said confidently.

They shook on it.

Meeks swore he could feel his hand bruising.

* * *

Exactly twenty nine days later, Meeks walked into the locker room to be attacked by a elated Charlie Dalton.

"Ha! Twenty bucks, Meeks! Pay up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed soccer!Anderperry. Also, I needed more of the side bet trope. It may overdone, but I'll never get enough of it :)


End file.
